The One With Chandler's Dad
Plot The episode starts with Joey asking for Monica's porsche, so an angry Rachel reclaims why hasn't Monica let her drive, Phoebe in order to get things equal reveals that Rachel thinks that Monica talks too much about the wedding, so Monica replies by letting Rachel know that she is an awful driver. Monica then asks Chandler about why his father hasn't answered the wedding invitation and Chandler reveals that he didn't send any because his father embarrased him. Ross arrives to the Cafeteria and comments Rachel about how fast the "bad boy" is, Rachel pleads the keys of the porsche but Ross refuses then he goes to the bathroom to comb his hair, during his absence Rachel steals the keys and 20 bucks which she claims to a nearby woman that is her allimoney. Monica tells Chandler they are leaving, Chandler thinking they are leaving all back, which a frustrated Monica answers that they are off to see his dad, Chandler then asks if he is ever gonna win in their relationship. Joey decides to bond with Jake, Phoebe's new boyfriend, so he invites him to the Knicks game, so Jake reaches down for his agenda and Joey sees his woman underwear. He tells Phoebe about this, she explains that they were goofing aroudn and that they traded underwear, and tells him that he is unsure about his manhood opposite to Jake who is so secure about his manhood that he dared to wear female underwear. Rachel is "porsching" around much to Ross's annoyment, but they are pulled over by Officer Hanson, and Rachel flirts with him so he won't give her the ticket and she succeeds, then Ross begins to drive. Chandler and Monica arrive to Helena's show, she begins to talk to the people in the crowd 'til she/he meets Chandler, they make up and Chandler invite her/him to the wedding. Then Helena begins to sing "It's raining men!" Joey arrives to the cofee shop and shows Phoebe that he is wearing Rachel's stolen underwear, she replies by saying wow you are man and a little bit slutty. Ross is pulled over yet again by officer Petty, he tries to do the same thing that Rachel but fails, and he is given the ticket for driving too slow. Joey takes the underwear off and goes to hit on the hot girl sitting behind them but he lets show the underwear and creeps out the girl. ---- 'Cast and Crew' Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Kathleen Turner - Charles Bing / Helena Handbasket Mark Consuelos - Policeman #1 Troy Norton - Jake Chuck Martinez - Policeman #2 Alexis Arquette - The waiter in drag Joe Everett Michaels - Bakersfield Guy Stephanie Dicker - The woman Michelle Haury - The waitress James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright & Gary Halvorson Written By: Gregory S. Malins, Brian Buckner & Sebastian Jones 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes